dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 188
Holy Blood War (聖戦ブラッド, Seisen Buraddo) is the one hundred and eighty-eighth chapter in the D.Gray-man series writtena and illustrated by Katsura Hoshino. Synopsis Wisely uses his Demon Eye and Kanda falls backwards, his head crushed as he bleeds from his eyes. 30 minutes before the Noah attack, Johnny, Reever and other Black Order personnel are inside a chamber in the North America Branch. It is revealed to be a meeting for the full introduction of the Third Exorcist Program. Renny Epstain is standing above a tank and reveals it to be containing the body of Alma Karma. She then states Alma is the only "Womb" that was successfully assimilated with Akuma cells and his cells were used on the 5 current Third Exorcists. Some of the scientists complain that they hadn't been told earlier as Johnny stands there looking stunned. He then asks Reever if Alma is human before asking why such a young child is the First Womb. Peck interrupts by stating that Alma is a Second Exorcist the Order made 9 years ago. He goes on to state that normal human bodies would die instantly and that a Second Exorcist's high regeneration allow it to last longer. Johnny looks through his book as Peck states that all the section leaders know, and recommends the others to read. As Johnny discovers what a Second is Zu Mei Chang barges into the room and says he wants to talk to Alma. As Renny makes to interrupt she is stopped by Bak who tells her to let him have a while. Zu Mei states that he didn't know Alma was still alive or in such a place. Lvellie states he has been unconscious for years, to which Zu Mei angrily aks why he wasn't informed. Lvellie replies by saying that he would never have told him, noting that Alma killed the then Head of the Asia Branch. Johnny reads that the Chan and Epstain families were in charge and that 46 lab personnel were killed. Zu Mei asked why they didn't tell Kanda to which Lvellie asks if that meant something. It is revealed that there was one other surviving Second, Kanda, and Zu Mei angrily states they made them fight to the death. Johnny then throws up on Peck, creating a scene. Outside the North America Branch a handsome man with a top hat and coat staes that the story isn't as sad as his families, like the time with the 14th. Road in a doll form sits on the man's shoulder and stated it was a sad time. The man then bursts into tears before telling Road they are going to visit Allen and to keep his depression a secret. One of the defense towers suddenly unleahes a barrage of spells on the man who effortlessly avoids them all. He reveals himself to be the First Apostle, Adam, as well as the Millenium Earl in his true form. He states he will reveal the "Heart"send God into darkness. He is followed by multiple Level 4 Akuma as his "normal" appearnce manifests around him as a shell. He destroys all 4 defense towers instantly as alarms ring inside the base. The scientists begin to flee as Johnny desperately thinks that he won't need Allen to save him. Suddenly Sheril appears and everyone in the building lose control of their bodies. Reever notes in shock that the silence means that the entire Branch has been taken over, as their bodies are lead towards Alma's chamber. Upon entering the room they discover the Earl, Sheril, Wisely as well as the high ranking order members guarded by the Level 4s. The notice Kanda's motionless body as Road states that Wisely went overboard. Wisely reads their minds and states that messing with life is what the Black Order detests, before stating they will be killed by Alma. Kanda begins to stir as Wisely noted that Alma is sealed. Kanda looks on in shock as he remembers his past as they are surrounded by illusionary lotus blossoms. The Earl announces Alma will wake up before Sheril, who is sitting on a coffin, states that their "guest" has still to arrive. An Ark Gate from the Noah's Ark appears under a shocked Sheril as Allen jumps out with his sword drawn launching himself at Tyki. The Earl appears behind Allen without a hat, revealing devil horns. Allen is shocked when he notices him as the Earl states that his nuisance, Allen, has arrived. Navigation